


"Before you decide to murder me, let me explain..."

by Labyrinthinee



Series: JATP tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Reggie is one of the Molina siblings prove me otherwise, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: School had been a nightmare and the day turned even worse, when Julie entered her bed room.Reggie was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed and everything around him glittered. Including him.“What the—” Julie stopped dead in her tracks.The dark-haired boy jumped off the bed, coming closer with three quick strides and then stopped himself a safe distance away from her. He held up his hands. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: JATP tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099433
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	"Before you decide to murder me, let me explain..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr from this [list](https://serendipitee.tumblr.com/post/639759379255754752/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).  
> If you want to please go ahead and request one of your own! I'd love to write some more 😉
> 
> Have fun reading and let me know what you think,  
> Bea x.

Julie had had an awful day.

School had been a nightmare. Nick had asked her out for the fifth time in two weeks and she was really getting agitated with the way he continuously got creepier. The driving lesson with her dad had been a big failure (those trash cans had shown up out of nowhere) and their gig at ‘The Tower’ had been cancelled.

So, she already was in a bad mood. It turned even worse, when she entered her bed room.

Reggie was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed and everything around him glittered. Including him.

“What the—” Julie stopped dead in her tracks.

The dark-haired boy jumped off the bed, coming closer with three quick strides and then stopped himself a safe distance away from her. He held up his hands. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” 

She stared at him, waiting for him to go on. When he didn’t, she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “What did I tell you about staying out of my room?”

“Teenagers need their privacy. It should be respected at all times to build a bond of trust,” Reggie rushed out sheepishly, obviously quoting one of her dad’s parenting guides which he kept next to his bed in case of emergencies.

Like giving Carlos the talk. Julie still could die from the second-hand embarrassment that particular afternoon had brought on.

“And what’s all this?” She pointed at the bed.

There was glitter everywhere. And right there, in the middle lay the frame of her favorite picture with her mother. It was broken and that was the last straw.

“Julie, I—” Reggie tried but she interrupted him forcefully.

“Get out!”

“But, I can explain,” he attempted once more. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” She fingered the frame. There was a crack in the wood, splinters sticking out. It had been a gift for her twelfth birthday, the last one before the diagnosis.

Julie didn’t have to look up, she heard him poof out.

A cloud of glitter was raised into the air, as she tugged the coverlet off the bed. Ignoring it settling down, she hugged the frame close to her chest, curling up on the mattress.

The guilt nagged at the corners of her mind. Maybe she should’ve let Reggie explain, then again, she had told them often enough to stay out of her room. It wasn’t her fault, they couldn’t listen.

She drifted off to sleep shortly after, her entire body and mind exhausted, wanting to forget the awful day had ever happened.

**\- - -**

A tap against her window woke her up. The room was dark, only the moon light from outside illuminating it.

Her neck felt stiff and she must’ve let go of the frame, because it wasn’t there, as she turned to look at the window.

Reggie was outside, crouching on the roof, waving shyly when he realized she had woken up.

Sighing, Julie put her feet into her claw slippers and opened the window.

“Can I come in?” He asked, fingers nervously rubbing against each other.

She stepped aside, letting him in through the window.

“Do you, do you feel like going for ice cream?” His voice was soft, shoulders drawn and the guilt came back full force.

Julie still didn’t know a lot about Reggie’s home life but she did know that he didn’t have it easy, especially when it came to conflict. Checking her phone, she said, “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?”

He chuckled, fingers twitching against each other. “Somebody who wants to apologize to someone they know loves ice cream.”

She huffed out a laugh. The two of them had gone for ice cream before, since Reggie was the only one who didn’t mind watching her eat it while he couldn’t have any. Luke always got a little jealous and Alex was busy with finding Willie these days, so Reggie and his lactose intolerance came in handy.

“At four in the morning?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I couldn’t stand it any longer,” he confessed, “you being mad at me, so, the ice cream is on me.”

Julie tugged her yellow sweater over her head. “Is it?”

“Yeah, I mean, you can never stay mad with apology ice cream, can you?”

She laughed, remembering her dad saying something along those lines after the ‘Eats and Beats’ situation. “I’m not mad at you, Reg. It’s just—I had a really bad day and you know that I don’t like you being in here without me.”

He nodded solemnly. “I know, and I’m sorry, Julie, but—” He poofed out, only to return a moment later, picture frame in his hand.

It was a new one. The picture was the same but there were butterflies drawn on the lilac wood and the photo mount was made out of notes. Stepping closer, Julie realized that it was a copy of ‘Wake Up’. She couldn’t help the lump in her throat as she took it from him gingerly.

“Reg…,” she breathed out, blinking to keep the tears at bay.

“Carlos and I were playing ghost busters and he was chasing me when we knocked it over. We are so sorry and we wanted to fix it immediately but then you got home earlier than we thought and I… I didn’t want you to yell at him, so…”

“You took the blame?” Julie gaped.

“That’s what big brothers do, right?” Reggie shrugged, looking at her questioningly.

If she had been sure, that she wouldn’t faze through, Julie would’ve hugged him. But she had stumbled through them too often in the past few weeks, to take the chance. Instead, she sent him a brilliant smile.

“You are a pretty awesome older brother,” she said.

With the compliment, his entire posture changed. He ran a hand through his air. “Well, you know, just… um, trying my best…”

She spotted the blush on his cheeks and laughed, pointing her finger at him. “I still want that ice cream, though.”

Reggie puffed out his chest. “I can just poof there real quick and get some for you and—”

“First, that’s stealing,” she reminded him, watching him deflate, “and second, I don’t mind the walk. I like hanging out with you, Reg.”

The smile on his face could’ve lit up an entire room. “I like that, too.”

“Then, let’s hustle, huh?” She grabbed her phone and wallet – ghosts didn’t have any money, but they seemed to keep forgetting that at the most inopportune times, so she had learnt to be prepared –, stepping up to the window.

One last look back at the picture of her mom and her, Julie smiled. “Thanks, Mom,” she whispered before following her friend (and brother) to get some ice cream.


End file.
